


Охотники

by SilentOrange



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Матоба Сейджи охотится на сильного ёкая, или же тот охотится на него?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/gifts).



Солнечный свет проглядывает яркими пятнами сквозь зелёную листву деревьев. Матоба Сейджи бесшумно движется по лесу. Чёрное кимоно и чёрные волосы сливаются с тенями. Его шаги по поросшей редкой травой сухой земле верны и неторопливы. Лук и стрелы наготове. Спешить незачем. В этом лесу он охотится не первый и не второй раз. Добыча не избежит его и не спрячется от его безмолвных пустоглазых слуг. Матоба хладнокровен, но даже ему не чужд азарт охоты на опасного хищника. Кровь поёт в венах, а кончики пальцев приятно покалывает. Совсем недавно пушистый кончик белого хвоста мелькнул и скрылся впереди. Матоба слегка улыбается в предвкушении схватки. Уже скоро он подчинит гордого ёкая. Из него выйдет могущественный слуга.  
Матоба застывает на мгновение в тени деревьев и опускает оружие перед тем, как выйти на поляну. На зелёной траве не ждёт громадный белый зверь. Молодая девушка, даже школьница, стоит подбоченившись, к нему спиной. На ней мятая матроска и потрёпанная плиссированная синяя юбка школьной формы.  
— Вы заблудились? Мы вдали от троп и жилых мест...  
Девушка оборачивается и в колком взгляде что-то неуловимо знакомое. Она отбрасывает длинные светлые волосы за спину и приподнимает бейсбольную биту в одной руке.  
— Не. Я там, где надо, — её голос низкий для девушки, а грубоватый, немного развязный тон неприятно царапает слух.  
— Не боитесь диких зверей? Или подозрительных незнакомцев? Мало ли что может случиться среди леса. Шли бы вы домой.  
Матоба безупречно вежлив, скрывая лёгкое раздражение, разочарование, что охота прервана из-за присутствия постороннего. Обычного человека. Если он быстро избавится от девчонки, возможно ещё догонит зверя...  
— Не боюсь. Но, может, поможешь мне? — _Когда она успела оказаться так близко?_ — Проводишь симпатичную девушку?  
Смесь ароматов свежескошенной травы и сладкой выпечки обдаёт его, когда она проходит мимо, насмешливо помахав пальцами. Белые зубы сверкают в широкой улыбке. В голову почему-то приходит чеширский кот. _Странная девочка, но никакой ёкай не заметил бы таких мелких человеческих подробностей_ , думает Матоба, разглядывая пыльные растрескавшиеся туфли, стрелку на чулке, конец синей нитки, свисающей с полураспущенного шва на подоле юбки. _Всё-таки это человек…_  
— Почему бы и нет. Я провожу до тропы в деревню, — соглашается Матоба.  
Они идут некоторое время в тишине. Она идет слишком близко, поглядывая на него с самодовольной улыбкой. Он делает вид, что не замечает, как обычно, когда на него строят глазки и кокетничают. Правда, с настолько самоуверенными девицами он сталкивается нечасто. Около тропы она останавливается.  
— Иди сюда. В знак благодарности я тебя поцелую, — опять этот приказной тон.  
Матоба не двигается с места и скептически наблюдает за ней. Девчонка перекрывает расстояние между ними одним шагом. Приоткрыв губы и опустив пушистые ресницы, она тянется к его лицу. Её тёплое дыхание пахнет сладким сакэ.  
Матоба отстраняется в последний момент.  
— Не целуюсь с незнакомыми малолетними девчонками среди леса, — его тон рассчётливо язвителен, а брови высокомерно приподняты.  
— Не хочешь? — по её лицу пробегает недоумение, но тут же она насмешливо улыбается, блеснув глазами цвета яркой луговой травы. — Ну тогда прощай.  
Странная девушка отворачивается, вскидывая биту на плечо, и скоро теряется из виду за деревьями вдоль тропы.

***  
Проходит несколько часов, и слуги обыскали большой простор леса, но всё же наконец почуяли присутствие добычи. Матоба идёт по следу ёкая сквозь тёмную чащу. Тихо ступает по мягкой земле, засыпанной слоем блёкло-рыжеватых хвойных иголок. Пробираясь между высохших ветвей, цепляющихся за одежду словно костлявые пальцы, он внимательно смотрит вокруг и прислушивается. Судя по следам, ведущим его кругами, всё это становится слишком похоже на игру, а у Матобы нет привычки играть с ёкаями. Эти существа делятся на полезных и нет. Полезных следует использовать, а остальных проще изгнать. Но белый волк, за которым Матоба охотится в этот раз, слишком силён, чтобы просто избавиться от него… Поэтому эта охота стоит времени и терпения.  
Что-то с сухим треском ломается сбоку и Матоба оглядывается, прицеливаясь стрелой. Хотя вряд ли преследуемый ёкай выдал бы себя так легко. Из-за дерева выходит светловолосый мальчик, старшеклассник в чёрной форме. Матоба опускает оружие и вздыхает.  
— Каким ветром тебя сюда занесло, Нацуме-кун? — спокойно и немного иронично произносит Матоба, легко скрывая удивление. — Так недолго попасть под стрелу охотника.  
— Матоба-сан… — на лице Нацуме непривычная усмешка, а глаза поблескивают зелёным.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? Опять попал в историю с ёкаями? — Матоба невольно улыбается и качает головой. — и где же твой верный кот теперь?  
— Он опять сбежал… наверно уже пьёт сакэ где-нибудь на мягкой лужайке. А я здесь отдуваюсь. Матоба-сан. Где же ваши слуги?  
— Недалеко. Пойдём, я выведу тебя к дороге. Здесь много духов и тебе не стоит бродить одному.  
Нацуме подходит ближе и встречает взгляд Матобы. Это выражение лица… в нём не хватает обычной настороженности. Матоба жестом направляет его, но оборачивается, когда Нацуме кладёт руку ему на плечо и мягко толкает спиной к широкому стволу дерева.  
— Нацуме-кун? — Матоба отстранённо чувствует неровную кору сквозь ткань кимоно, горячую ладонь мальчика на плече. Зеркальные зелёные глаза словно гипнотизируют. — Ты что-то хотел мне сказать? Неужели ты передумал и решил вступить в клан Матоба.  
— Матоба-сан… — разве у Нацуме бывал такой низкий бархатистый тон голоса? Нацуме быстрым движением облизывает губы и придвигается ближе. Матоба скептически наблюдает: неужели тот самый Нацуме Такаши — этот скромный недоверчивый мальчик, который раньше еле терпел его, — сейчас прижимает его к дереву и собирается поцеловать? Что здесь вообще происходит? Матоба собирается сказать что-то подобающе саркастическое, чтобы остудить юнца, но тот вдруг берёт его руки и держит за запястья одной своей, прижимает к дереву бедром. К своему удивлению Матоба не может освободиться из хватки. Оторопев, он даже толком не сердится.  
— У вас такие красивые глаза… Я… уже давно хотел сделать так.  
Другой рукой Нацуме приподнимает повязку с правой стороны лица Матобы и медленно проводит длинным розовым языком по векам вдоль кромки, цепляя за ресницы, и по линии кривого шрама совсем рядом с глазом. Матоба вздрагивает и невольно жмурится от горячего влажного прикосновения.  
— Ты не Нацуме! Ты... — усилием воли Матоба вызывает шикигами, которые прочёсывают лес неподалёку. — Не получишь мой глаз.  
Лесные тени вокруг них темнеют, сгущаются, вытягиваются, отращивают длинные тонкие руки и шеи, застывшие подобия лиц с зияющими пустыми глазницами поворачиваются к хозяину.  
— Не хочу твой глаз… — безмятежно улыбается мальчик. — Просто мне было интересно, что у тебя под повязкой. Если бы я хотел тебя съесть, то давно бы уже съел.  
Матоба снова дёргается, раздражённо встряхивает головой, но держащая его хватка нечеловечески сильна. Мальчик, похожий на Нацуме, откидывает голову и смеётся. Его насмешливый взгляд совсем не похож на Нацуме. Шикигами окружают их, неуловимо перетекая ближе.  
— Ты думаешь твои жалкие слуги смогут совладать со мной? — голос становится ниже, грубее. Синяя вспышка ослепляет Матобу, всего лишь на мгновение. Проморгавшись, он досадливо хмурится. Сгустки тьмы его слуг растаяли без следа. Тело придавлено к дереву большой белой лапой, так что не шелохнуться. Сердце бьётся в бешеном темпе. Как же по-дурацки он попался. Своей же добыче. Пусть добыча даже сильнее, чем он предполагал. Поднимая голову, Матоба встречает взгляд огромных зелёных глаз белого волка.  
— И что же ты тогда хочешь? — голос остается на удивление ровным. Главе клана Матоба не пристало показывать лишнее волнение из-за какого-то ёкая. Тот хитёр — обездвижив руки, он лишил Матобу возможности достать подготовленные листки бумаги с заклинаниями, использовать стрелы или нож. Что же, придётся импровизировать. Матоба привычно входит в медитативное состояние и начинает полувслух бормотать сутру.  
Один коготь аккуратно распахивает кимоно на груди, и язык, ещё более длинный и ярко-розовый чем раньше, шероховатый, проводит, чуть царапая, по коже. Дыхание захватывает, но Матоба не зелёный новичок, и не сбивается с ритма заклинания.  
— Мне было весело охотиться на тебя, Матоба Сейджи, но мне надоела та игра. Теперь поиграем по другому, — от низкого громоподобного голоса по телу пробегают мурашки. Всё-таки этот ёкай силён… и раз он не пытается разорвать на части сразу… и хочет что-то другое... Матоба чувствует, как губы растягиваются в усмешке, а сердце уже выстукивает быстрый ритм от предвкушения, даже возбуждения. В игры и он умеет. Чем опаснее, тем лучше, ведь тот, кто не рискует, не выигрывает.  
— Это ты так пытаешься меня соблазнить? — Матоба и сам умеет сделать свой голос бархатным и тягучим: неоднократно проверенный приём. — Давай заключим договор, и я уверен, мы сможем найти взаимовыгодное согласие, Мадара-сан.  
— Всё ты со своими соглашениями и контрактами, экзорцист, — урчащий голос белого зверя отзывается в костях, а острота когтей чувствуется сквозь ткань кимоно. — Ты боишься, как и подобает ничтожному смертному человеку.  
— Я не собираюсь вступать в игры без правил с ёкаем. Ты же понимаешь. Или ты всё-таки хочешь меня убить? Зачем тогда превращался в Нацуме и облизывал? Куда бы это зашло, если бы я не остановил тебя?  
— Смертные такие хрупкие. Я не хотел бы поломать тебя... слишком быстро, не успев наиграться.  
— Но Нацуме?  
— Тебе же он нравится. Разве нет? Ты ведь не предпочитаешь женскую компанию.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Как у вас смертных всё это сложно — девочки, мальчики, — нравятся, не нравятся... — в голос ёкая закрадываются обиженные нотки.  
— Это ты что ли девицей был, тогда?  
— Не знаю, о чём ты. — Мадара гордо отворачивает голову, совершенно по-кошачьи. Матоба поджимает губы, сдерживая улыбку.  
— Хорошо, предлагаю временное перемирие. Давай продолжим разговор за сакэ с подобающим угощением. Обсудим, что за игру ты хочешь затеять.  
Мадара смотрит суженными глазами, но постепенно отпускает и делает шаг назад. Становится зябко без тесно прижатой лапы, покрытой неожиданно мягким мехом. Матоба поправляет одежду и приглаживает растрёпанные волосы.  
— Имей в виду, такому великому ёкаю, как я, требуются самые лучшие лакомства. И сакэ.  
— О? Надеюсь, тебе понравится гостеприимство клана Матоба.  
— И не забывай, я могу съесть тебя в любой момент, как только захочу.  
Матоба медленно склоняет голову и улыбается. Игра, похоже, будет интересной.


End file.
